


Until The Sun Goes Down

by Xephinetsa



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephinetsa/pseuds/Xephinetsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serana and Valmir take a much-needed break after battling with bandits in one of the many caves dotting Skyrim's landscape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Sun Goes Down

Emerging from the damp, cool air of the cave, Serana dons her hood to protect her exposed flesh from the harsh light of the sun. Her companion, Valmir, steps out beside her, and takes in a deep breath of fresh air, greatly appreciating the change in temperature. She pulls her cloak tighter around her arms, her displeasure at the sun clear in her expression. "We can go back into the cave until it gets darker, so it doesn't cause you such pain. I'm willing to wait."  
She looks at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "What, back in there with the dead bandits and their filth? Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
He hesitates for a moment, then nods. "Alright, but we can at least sit down under a nice big tree, in the shade. I'd like to take a rest before we move on, anyhow."

After locating a suitable tree, Valmir drops his travelling gear in an unceremonious heap, and drops to the ground, sighing contentedly as he leans his head against the trunk of the tree. Serana sits down beside him, and removes her hood, shaking her hair free of the confining material. "Well, this is a pleasant change, is it not?" He uncorks the water skin at his belt and takes a swig of it, only to spit it out immediately, coughing and spluttering at the foul taste. "That is positively _disgusting_! What on Tamriel is in there?"  
Serana arches an eyebrow, amused. "It should be water."  
"It bloody well isn't water, I can tell you that!" He rises to his feet and empties the remaining 'water' from the skin. "We'll have to go and fetch some. I think I saw a waterfall nearby on our way here. Maybe I can wash the grime from my clothes while we're at it." He winks mischievously at her before beginning to walk in the direction of the falls. "Coming, Serana?" He shouts back at her already some distance away, and she laughs, scrambling to her feet. "On my way!"


End file.
